


Fly By Night

by srmarybadass



Category: True Blood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric discovers something about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly By Night

**Ireland, 1247**

 

The woods were lonely, dark, and deep, the moon shone silver down on the forests, and two vampires were slaking their thirst with the blood of an unfortunate traveler.

 

“Two hundred years and you're still a messy eater,” Godric chuckled, wiping blood off Eric's chin.

 

“Two hundred years and you're still insufferably clean,” Eric retorted.

 

“Now, my child, what shall we do tonight?” Godric asked. “We have taken care of the necessary, now it is time to indulge.”

 

“There are cliffs nearby that overlook the sea,” Eric suggested. “The villagers say they are quite beautiful.” Eric personally didn't care much for the ocean, but Godric did, and that made all the difference. His maker smiled.

 

“Let us go, then,” Godric whispered, and the two were off, racing the wind through the forests and over the rolling fields of green. Even as a relatively young vampire, Eric could feel the old magic tingling in this land, filling him with joy as he followed his maker towards the scent of salt air.

 

If they had been human, they would have been panting once they reached the cliff's edge. As it was, they merely laughed.

 

“You were right, Eric,” Godric said, looking out over the sea. “It is beautiful.”

 

“Yes,” Eric mused, looking down at his maker. “Beautiful.”

 

“I love the scent of salt air,” Godric smiled, eyes shut serenely as he spread his arms and let the salt spray wash over him. He looked for all the world like a happy little boy, and Eric wrapped his arms around him, encircling the ancient vampire, nuzzling at his neck like a particularly predatory cat.

 

A gust of wind straightened Eric's back as he stood and let the force of nature wash over him, whip his hair around, and tousle his garments. He closed his eyes and enjoyed being here, under the moon, with his maker. He began to feel rather tingly all over, but since it was not an unpleasant sensation- quite the contrary, as a matter of fact- he ignored it.

 

“Eric!” Godric yelped, and Eric snapped out of his trance. “You're floating!”

 

Eric looked down. His feet were not currently in contact with the earth. “It seems that I am.”

 

“Go higher!” Godric encouraged, and Eric found himself rising until he was several feet off the ground.

 

“Care to explain?” Eric asked.

 

“You've discovered your gift, my child,” Godric smiled lovingly. “You can _fly._ ”

 

Eric laughed and swooped up, not entirely sure how he was doing it but enjoying the weightless freedom that came with breaking bonds with the earth. Joyfully, he flew circles over Godric, turning himself over in the air, before coming down and easily taking picking up the small body of the ancient boy.

 

“Eric, you big oaf, put me down!” Godric laughed, smiling as he looped his arms around Eric's neck as the larger vampire took them over the edge of the cliff and over the seas, basking in the moon's glow on the dark waters.

 

“Never,” Eric murmured, gently pressing a kiss to Godric's lips. “Never.”


End file.
